The present invention relates to personnel carriers, and specifically to a personnel conveyor formed into a continuous moving road or street.
Various types of mass transit have been utilized in order to make more efficient use of energy for transportation. Most of these mass transit systems, however, are unsatisfactory from several different standpoints. Railroad systems utilize numerous cars connected together in end to end relationship. However, it is necessary to step up onto these cars and there are often spaces between the cars which create dangers. Furthermore, it is necessary for these railroad systems to start and stop to pick up passengers.
Another form of mass transit, the subway, utilizes tracks which are mounted in a trench. These subways, however, do not completely cover the trench and consequently the trench is exposed the majority of the time, thereby creating a safety hazard where persons may fall in and be injured.